Pyrrhia Apocalyptic
This is a fanfic by FrostbiteOfTheIceWings and GlyphOfTheRainWings. Anyone is welcome to edit spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc. Characters in the story are property of Frostbite O.T.I. and Glyph O.T.R. We are aware of the consequences of having the same or similar OC names or descriptions as someone else, as some of the OC names and traits in this story match those of the OCs of other wikians. However, we are using our own characters, no matter what their names or traits are. Introduction For hundreds of years, there was peace. For hundreds of years, scavengers had been working on something. Then suddenly, their work was finished. They harnessed electricity. They built railroads. They invented plumbing. They split uranium atoms. Suddenly, Pyrrhia was not the special dragon world it once was. Dragons took over the technology, and though they did not intend to use the new, powerful devices at their talons, an animus NightWing saw his chance to create chaos across the land. Everywhere, there was war. Scavenger fighting scavenger, dragon fighting dragon, dragon fighting scavenger. Animus dragons multiplied mysteriously, RainWings rose up and tried to take control of Pyrrhia, brothers and best friends murdered each other in their sleep. Dragons defied their queens, tribes split apart, innocent blood was spilled into what were once crystal-clear waters. Nuclear bombs rained from the sky. Animus dragons tortured and took control of other dragons' minds. Rebellions sprung up everywhere. This is the story of how Pyrrhia was saved from the madness. The story of crazy princesses, vicious rebels, quirky scavengers, unlikely friendships, unlikely ships, Mary Sues, and the guardians of peace. This is the story of Pyrrhia's apocalypse. Prologue Mer looked up at the ash blackened sky. She coughed as the smoky air filled her lungs, making it harder to run. No, I can't stop. ''Her determination hardened. She had to make it to the village. The Elder Council needed to know about all that had occured. Tossing her long hair out behind her, she speed towards the village. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed over her. Mer looked up in horror. It couldn't be. She was one small human in a forest. How had this happened?! Giant talons closed on her shoulders, lifting her up. A dragon. Mer fought the talons, smacking them and screaming insults. Then she looked down. A smoking crater where her village should be. There was nothing left to fight for. Her home, her family, her purpose was gone. Mer stopped fighting and hung limply like a a dead fish from the talons. Gone. All gone. Chapter One Fatality was crying. Again. Essence didn't understand it. What was wrong? Why couldn't she be happy? He didn't like the strange, almost confused look she gave him when he asked her questions, though, so he asked himself the questions. Was it because she abandoned her tribe? No, she felt no loyalty to the IceWings. Was it because of her many oddities? No, she adored her extravagantly swirled black-and-white hide and thirst for blood. Was she just insane? Well, yeah, but not in that way. Essence was sorry to depart when she needed comfort, but this was an important mission. Even Fatality would be out looking for scavenger rebels, instead of fullfilling her duties as the head of the rebellion. Mudshifter was in charge for now. The rebellion needed the scavenger's support badly enough to leave a distressed animus in charge. Essence swooped down silently on the lone scavenger, closing his talons around her gently. He soared swiftly back to the mountain while the scavenger struggled. About halfway between his destination and where he'd found her, she stopped. What a crazy creature. Landing with a clatter of claws, he set the scavenger down outside the main gate while a guard checked his indentity. Essence strode into the tunnel when they had finished, taking the limp scavenger with him. Fatality was waiting for him in the newly expanded dining hall, her eyes stained blue but bright with wonder. She, too, had a scavenger, sitting in her curled tail "Where did you find her?!" She exclaimed, studying Essence's scavenger with interest as she ran up to the other one and began jabbering in her garbled language. "Why?" Essence asked, startled. But Fatality had turned away from him and to the scavenger. Essence watched in wonder as she squeaked like a squirrel, mimicking the creature's language. Everyone in the rebellion was taught to speak scavenger, but few were fluent. Essence listened and mentally translated the words into Draconic. He must have translated wrong, though, because he heard his best friend say to the scavenger: "Hello. You sent out that signal. You're the one we're looking for, aren't you?" Chapter 2 Peak awoke screaming. She raised her head and looked around the room warily, and the scream died down. Master was gone. Peak got up shakily, falling a few times before suceeding in rising to her feet. The room was empty, leaving no clue about the torture she had just endured in her head. Master's session of horrors was over. Peak hated Master with a vengeance. She dreamed about wringing his neck, when she wasn't dreaming about her own deaths. How many times had she felt death? Peak counted. Drowning, crushing, suffocation, fire... At least it was over now. She moved towards the window. How long had she been out this time? The longest sessions could last up to three hours, but Master wouldn't have done that today, not when the Mudwing royal family was visiting. Squinting up at the sun, Peak estimated she had been out for close to two hours. Peak swore and galloped akwardly towards the door. The Mudwings would arrive in twenty minutes! She couldn't be late, Master would make next session particularly horrible. The alliance of the Mudwings was vital in his plan... whatever his plan was. She slid into the hallway, slamming into the wall opposite. Just as she was falling, she felt herself losing control. ''No! Peak cried out silently. Master was in control now. He forced her to walk gracefully down the hallway. "You're a royal." Master's voice boomed in her head. "Now act like it and stop careening around like a dying elephant!" Just as she was reaching the end of the hall, a servant scurried around the corner and slammed into Peak, dropping the scrolls he was carrying. "Your majesty! I'm so sorry! I-" Peak felt herself lifting a talon. Please Master! ''She pleaded. ''They don't deserve this! ''Her claw hung suspended in the air for a moment, Peak struggling for control. Her talon lifted a fraction of a inch before crashing down on the servant's horn. The horn broke off and the servant let out a scream, clutching his head. She swept down the hallway, begging forgiveness in her thoughts. ''I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to... Chapter 3 Fatality was getting one of her 'gut feelings.' She didn't know why she had them. Countless rebel medics had tried to diagnose her, but none of them had any idea what was going on. She tossed a gaze at Mer, who had sat down stubbornly on Fatality's claws when the IceWing had tried to take her from the control room. Scavengers would always be a mystery. Fatality's head ached and her tail twitched uncontrolably. Her wings felt like there were pins and needles in them. Of course, they usually felt like that. She toggled the cameras with her free claw, with the pesky little scavenger still sitting on the other. Something was calling to her. Someone. Then, in the distance, she heard Mudshifter call her name. The animus was supposed to be on prison guard duty, so her calling could mean only one thing. It was time to make their captives talk. And for Fatality, that meant it was dinnertime. Chapter 4 This was the worst dinner in the history of the universe. Peak gagged inwardly when she saw what the chefs had prepared for their Mudwing guests. Fried alligator and grilled slugs. At least I don't have to eat much. "Get fat, you get stupid and sluggish." Master always said. That's why he takes control during meals. Making sure I don't eat much, leaving me starved half the time. Not that I had much of an appetite anyways. Just then the Mudwing guests walked in. The king and queen, followed by their son.'' The son Master wants me to marry.'' Peak looked at him suspiciously. On the inside of course. On the outside she was smiling at him flirtatiously and giggling quietly. Master taking control again, making sure she didn't mess up his plan. The prince strode confidently over to Peak, sure he was charming her. He was a good looking dragon. Large and muscular, with a nice smile, but Peak didn't care. It had been years since she had "liked" another dragon. He sat down next to her and began to converse politely. Peak ignored his flattery and waited for it to be over. Gallery More to come... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)